Guilty pleasures
by TheAlteredHope
Summary: The heart of a marine, the mind of a pirate, the powers of a devil. The seas have turned their back on those like us. So those like us turned our backs to the world. "Do you trust me?" "Tch...as if I had a choice."


_Note: This story will be deeply emotional and contain some graphic scenes. The story will also progress via the view points of several characters. I will stick to character personalities as closely as possible. I will be forced to tweak them slightly as to better shape the plot of this story. So sit back and enjoy "guilty pleasures."_

_Chapter one: blue skies_

* * *

_Aero~_

As I surveyed the massive ship, The smell of saltwater overtaking my sense and couldn't help but think..this would have been a pleasant view if I wasn't here on different terms. I fell to the beauty of the waves crashing torward the sunrise, I waved my bronze hair from my face and dumped a marines Body overboard. I couldn't help but smile. My euphoria didn't last as, I felt tense and anxious.

I heard the hard sound of footprints reverberate throughout the hull of the ship, and couldn't help but be irritated as He made the air heavy and smokey with those disgusting cigars of his. His form cleared through a thick cloud of smoke, That angry expression with fierce eyes that Demanded respect. His menacing glare piercing through you as if staring into the eye of a sea king. His voice broke the usually rowdy aura of the ship, This time his voice started it.

"Line up now!" Vice admiral smoker exhaled a large plume of smoke as everyone scrambled torward the deck. His eyes radiated danger as he angrily eyed all his crew. "We have a traitor in our midst, and you all know what we do with traitors!" Smoker exhaled another plume.

The crew rustled anxiously a man stepped forward and beat his chest like a overpuffed buffoon. "I say it was him!" The rowdy man pointed torward another crewmate and a large scale argument ensued. I began slipping away as the brutes began fighting amongst themselves. I saw a ship in the distance I couldn't make out much detail, but I knew it would be safer then staying here. It's been a while since I experienced the thrill of being caught. I shook this thought from my head.

"Listen up you animals!" A commanding female voice cut through the thick noise of the fighting crewmen. Raven hair, strong determined eyes and those sophisticated glasses. It was captain Tashigi. "Vice admiral smoker gave you all an order now line up!" As frail and beautiful as she was, everyone even me lined up accordingly. She inspected is all, she stopped inches from me and i felt a cold sweat run down my spine. Her eyes bore into mine.

She walked by me as smoker grabbed my shirt, "I don't know your face, and if you don't answer me in the next ten seconds, No one will be able to recognize you." He exhaled smoke into my face. I balled my fist angrily attempting to remain calm.

"I am private koga sir!"

"Good try, now tell me the truth before you lose those teeth." Another plume of smoke came from him into my face.

"I-I am telling the truth sir." My fist shaking as my eyes turned wild I glared right into smokers face a challenging look crossed my face. His grip loosened on my shirt as i closed my eyes predicting to be struck.

"Straw hats!" Smoker yelled as a giant ship sailed much closer then before, the flag of the ship was one of the most infamous in all the blues. The lionhead adorning a childish face and grin on the front, there was no mistake.

"Prepare for battle! We will not allow the straw hats to escape!" Smoker completly let me slip from his mind as I slipped past him and torward the door to below deck. I turned my head once to get a look at the ship again when I saw him, the leader of the worst generation of pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

I scrambled to the control room of the ship gathering all the information i can, Bounties shichibukai locations, and information on revolutionary prisoners. I saw the name invankov and Kuma on some reports. I snatched them tucked them into my waist band and drew my weapons.

My tri-pointed chakrams I uncurled them so thay the blades were drawn. "Hey we got one down here!" A dark skinned man ran into the room behind me with two other men. "The jig is up kid come quietly or not, we still won't be gentle." The marines cackled.

I removed the marines coat and their laughter stopped. "W-wait I know you! Your that revolutionary kid, Aero the boomer!" He frantically reached for his sword as his friends took steps back. They all exchanged whispers. I had to get out of here before smoker called for back up. I thought hard what would my father do?

I flipped my bronze colored hair from my face and smiled I took one step and they all tried to scream. In an instant the where left gasping for air. I stepped over their choking forms and ran for the portside deck.

"Roronora!" Tashigi screached as she crossed blades with the famous pirate hunter. He seemed hesitant in fighting her. Their battle was one i wouldn't attempt to be caught in. I ran towrd the edge of the ship to be engulfed in smoke.

"You will not get away!" Smokers hand materialized around my wrist as he pulled me back hard to be met by the blunt of his weapon. I felt my head spin as a lukewarm liquid dripped into my line of sight. "Gum gum pistol!" a loud crack and smoker was off me holding his jaw. I was being pulled through the air.

"Oi are you okay? _Chopper!_ Take him to get treated." Monkey D. Luffy had that same leading tone as his father. He lept onto the marine ship to finish fighting. Everything was happening too fast. Then a small child grabbed my sleeve.

"Come on let me look at that head." The boy spoke soothingly to me. I looked closer and jumped as the boy looked like a small reindeer. A talking reindeer? I shook my head and tried to pry myself away as he tore my sleeve. I crashed into a tall man with an afro.

"Ohohohoho are you okay?" the man was a walking skeleton! I screamed as my heart began to pound. He then began to scream.

"Goodness you could have gave me a heart attack, oh wait I don't have a heart.. Ohohoho!" The skeleton laughed maniacally. I jumped over to the marine ship believing I would be safer there. I began dodging swords and bullets alike. There was a war going on.

"Luffy lets go! There's nothing there someone stole it!" A busty orange haired girl jumped onto the straw hats ship. Luffy and zoro looked at each other and made a break for the ship. "Oi I thought i told you to rest on my ship! Luffy grabbed me against my will. Why was he doing this.

"Don't let them escape!" Smoker yelled as cannon fire erupted. Luffy told the orange haired girl to prepare to jump. I was confused as a Cannon ball flew our way. I cocked back my hand and blasted forward a large burst of air prepelling the cannon ball back clean through the marine ship.

As the marines stared at me with their mouths agape we blasted off into the horizon. To where I don't know I look overboard and saw we were flying. The shock of everything happening at once was too much for me. Thats when fatigue set in and I collapsed. The last thing I saw was a raven haired girl with a long skirt in smiling at me.

* * *

_~Robin_

I sighed as I finished reading over my favorite book, my long matted hair a tangled mess of black. I found myself staring at a book that has long collected dust on my shelf. I tied my long hair up and went for a walk, As i rounded the corner of a long corridor I felt the ship jolt forward. Had we been under attack?

I calmly walked up to the deck where I saw Luffy and the crew gathered around something. I inched closer as I begin to get a slightly better view. A boy was unconscious on the ground. He looked familiar...I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Oi Robin where have you been? You missed it we just got away from g-5 again. Nothing interesting to be taken though." Nami sighed as she slumped her shoulders, She always gets like this after a possible heist. I couldn't help but flash a smile.

"So what's going on captain? Who is our new guest?" I walked over to Luffy as he laughed and scratched his head.

"I have no idea, but if he was being chased by smokey." My captain smoled brightly. Luffy did have that sort of aura about him, He could make allies of almost anyone. I looked down to the boy again. I noticed a tattoo on his forearm and hand. A heavily detailed wing covered his arm, and his hand had a paw print design. I know this mark , I believe I've seen it one other time.

"Um Robin if you don't mind I have to take him to treat his wounds." Chopper spoke up from behind me as he assumed his human form to carry the boy. As chopper carried him away the boy dropped several papers.

"What's this?" Nami elegantly kneeled down and picked up a paper that seemed to be a bounty. "Aero the boomer 2,500,000 beli. He's wanted? Oh it says affiliation revolutionary." Nami looked me straight in the eye. Something clicked.

"What other papers are there? Nami keep that wanted poster away from Luffy please I think I know this boy." I spoke as the wind began to pick up. I looked out to the horizon, the beautiful blue water glistening with the morning sun. I have a feeling things are about to het interesting.

"Uh Robin there's other bounties here... And yours is circled, As well as documents, marine reports, and revolutionary meeting points. It seems he was gathering intelligence trying to find someone." Nami went on as usopp snatched the papers from her.

"Detective usopp is on the case!" His loud and rowdy nature made him quite charming, he can be a bit abrasive at times. "What's with that look Robin?" Usopp scratched his head as Nami took back the papers quickly changing the subject.

"C-come on Robin let's go take a bath together!" She winked at me, she didn't realize that Sanji was in earshot. As usopp blushed i felt the rush of air carrying the scent of cigarettes. Great another distraction.

"Nami! Robin! My two busty beauties!" Sanji attempted to grab me and Nami, we sidestepped as he crashed into usopp. Me and Nami contained our giggles as we quickly escaped to the bar to continue our conversation.

I enjoyed talking to Nami because she didn't blow everything out of proportion. It was nice to have someone I could talk to about anything.

"Robin you keep spacing out. Are you feeling okay?" Nami asked me as she inched closer staring at my face. I shook my head.

" He's obviously a revolutionary. But when I spent those two years with Dragon I never saw him, Atleast I don't remember seeing him." I explained to Nami.

"Well think hard, The way you were eyeing that mark on his arm...remember anything?"

"Its fuzzy but I remember the name and mark not much about them."

"Aero the boomer, and the wing tattoo..." Nami shook her head. "It's no point in thinking to hard. We talk more tomorrow okay?" Nami gave me that bright comforting smile I loved.

"I have a good feeling about him, Maybe he will actually be normal." I giggled to Nami who flipped her hair as she began walking to the door. "Robin in our crew there's no such thing as normal." and with that she was gone.

I looked over to the old book again. A gift from dragon. Something compelled me to open it.

As I assumed just another useless book. Why did dragon give me this? The only thing of interest in this book was a photo of the young revolutionaies, Dragon, Ivankov, Kuma, and a few more whom I didn't recognize. I leisurely placed the book on its shelf to once more collect dust.

I decided to take a hot shower before checking in on that boy Aero, Why did he have all our bounties, Why was mine circled? I scrubbed my naked form of the days stress as I wrestled with my thoughts. I hated not knowing things. Well I guess I have to interrogate him. I giggled as I ran my hands through my long raven hair. As I rinsed off and dried I couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling of familiarity toward that boy.

I dressed in a simple belly shirt and wrapped my legs. I walked the long corridors of the sunny and found my way to choppers office. I peered inside to see if anyone was there and to my luck no one was. I walked inside and didn't see Aero. It was hard to breathe in here, the air was cold and heavy.

A trey of medical supplies fell behind me. Startled I let out a slight yelp. I looked toward the source of the noise and saw chopper picking up several scalples. "Oh hey Robin, are you okay? What brings you here?" Chopper flashed me a smile as he reorganized his supplies and drew up a chart on Aero.

"I-I am fine, you just startled me little docter." I smiled back at chopper curious as to the whereabouts of Aero, I saw his shirt on choppers table with some bloodied bandages. "Hey little docter,Where's your patient-" I was cut off by the sudden apperence of a tall muscular figure emerging from choppers back room. His entire figure was...Beautiful, his deep cut muscle tone, and long bronze hair. The most perfect feature on him, the thing that made my heart flutter were those fierce eyes, Deep sea green eyes. I finally remembered him, Aero the boomer. The revolutions headstrong spy. The boy raised by Kuma. I had notes on him in my diary.

"Yo deer whose the sexy chick?" Aero said as he put his shirt back on. He swaggered over to me. "Wait Robin? Robin! I missed you!" He hugged me and leaned in for a kiss. I quickly used my powers to push him away and pinned him to the wall.

"What are you doing here? Are you planning on killing us for our bounties?" I asked as I wrapped a pair of arms around his neck. " speak fast before I decide to end you." My mind recalling our last encounter. Not a pleasant experience. I saw chopper cowering behind me and I released Aero who simply smirked at me.

"Robin I'm sorry about...you know. I needed that information for... Never mind." He sighed sadly. I became frustrated and quickly stomped out of the room. Two and a half years later and the only thing that grew up was his body ugh.

"I hate him so much!" I found myself scscreaming as I ran back to my room. Never in all my years has someone been able to get to me this way. A world class spy and master manipulator. I rolled up into bed trying to push away my mixed emotions about seeing him again. I'm stuck between lust and hatred...

* * *

_Aero~_

I'm surprised she didn't attack me on sight. Although I am alot different then the last time we met, I was kinda sad to see Robin especially after last time. I looked at chopper who simply wrapped my bedhead and told me to take it easy.

"So Aero are you a devil fruit user?" Chopper said as he put away his supplies. I adjusted my clothes and began to explain.

"I ate the pressure pressure fruit, giving me the ability to manipulate air and air pressure around me... Look Chopper where's Robins room I need to speak to her. Its urgent." I flipped my hair from my face as chopper spared no detail in pointing me toward her room. "Thanks doc." I brushed my hair out of my face as I traveled the long corridors of the ship to find Robin.

I patted my sides and noticed I lost my chakrams... Oh well i won't need them anymore.

I heard soft sobbing from down the hall. I followed the sound dreading every step. As I turned to face the source of the sobs I braced myself. I opened the door hastily and stopped cold in my tracks.

I stared at her and felt my heart thunder in my ribs, the air in my lungs disappeared as I was left breathless by her beauty. This was the feeling I had when I first laid eyes on her.

"Robin I.." I couldn't think, her blue eyes glistening with the threat of tears. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

"G-get out now, I'll yell and everyone will come." Robin fixed her gaze into that fierce stare I loved. I stared back at her feeling the blood rush into my face. I walked across the room and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She gasped and returned my kiss. The hot burst of passion and longing.

She pushed me off and slapped me. "You abandon me, break my heart, Show up out of nowhere, AND now you kiss me!" Robin slapped me again staring directly into my eyes. She challenged me. I wanted her but I couldn't have her.

"I'm sorry...my mission was to see if you possessed the information I required on..my father, my personal feelings were irrelevant. I'm here now." I tried to speak but there was a lump growing in my throat.

"I hate everything about you, Your sarcastic attitude. Your recklessness for your own safety..." Robin trailed off averting her gaze from me once again. "I hate that your so selfish, Your a child!" Robin scolded me.

"I know, but this meeting must be fate." I felt the threat of tears scratching at my own eyes.

She snickered "Fate? No this was cruel irony at best. My captain has this horrible habit of picking up anyone with a sob story!"She spit at me.

"Yet he never once put himself before anyone, Monkey D luffy is the most honorable man I have ever heard of. Didn't he declare war on the government for you?" I snorted as I began to feel irritated.

She turned and slapped me again. " Is this another mission? Here to spy on the straw hats! What it?" She spoke harshley as she put her hair into a messy bun.

"For you...I swear I had no intention of actually landing on this ship. I left the revolutionary army to find you and then..." I stopped myself before I said to much.

"I don't care if you want to stay FINE just stay away from me!" Robin spoke pushing me to the doorway.

There wa a long pause.

"Robin I want to fight Kuma and take his place as a shichibukai, I want to free him from that burden of being a military dog." I let my tears break free for effect.

"I-I had no...I believe your intentions are sincere but please do not risk this crew. Do not risk my family." Robin stared at me with those cold unwelcoming blue eyes.

"Do you trust me Robin?" I stared at her longingly.

"No I don't." She extended her hand to me. "we will be friends and nothing more. As for crew mates...thats not for me to decide." She spoke in a cruel tone.

"Admit you will at least enjoy seeing me around and I promise I won't annoy you to much." I said with a smirk as she blushed heavily. She wanted me to stay but she wouldn't admit it.

"Don't push your luck, be grateful I haven't broken your arms yet windbag." She had a slight flush on her face.

"Come on Robin show me that smile that made me fall in love with you." I clamped both hands over my mouth as my entire body erupted with embarrassment. My face scarlet.

She gasped, resisting that very smile.

"Nico Robin, I swear on my honor that I will not hurt or leave you again." I bowed my head and she slapped my shoulder and laughed. She wiped away her tears.

"Why are you always like this?" Her calm demeanor returning. " let's introduce you to the crew then." Robin said with that heart melting smile.

* * *

_~Nami_

"Aero wants to become a straw hat. He's a scientist so he can help everyone around here." Robin chirped in an abnormally giddy tone. I noticed her nudge him as he gave a nervous smile. There's something going on. I got a weird feeling about him.

I looked to the sky, bright sun high in the sky with not a cloud to be seen. I lost myself in it's warm embrace as i took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of tangerine. I looked down onto the lower deck to see the crew all assembled probing Aero with questions. I hid the documents he dropped back in my room after a quick study. He seemed...''off"

"Hey Nami he reads clouds like you!" I heard my captains loud call from below. I smiled when he said my name. If only the idiot noticed how he makes me fawn.

"That's nice why don't you all let him breathe and get back to work." I chuckled leaning over the edge.

As the crew dispersed I noticed Aero whispering to Franky. I tried to lean over and listen and lost my balance. "Wah!" I tumbled head first toward the lower deck. Sanji ran to catch me but i simply floated.

"Nami how are you doing that my love?" Sanji stared at me dumbfounded as I began rotating and flipping in the air. "H-help!" I yelped as Robin smacked Aero telling him to stop. I gently glided down to Sanjis open arms where he held me tight against my will. I struggled then gave in.

"How'd you do that Aero?" I finally released Sanjis vice grip from my body. "Is that a devil fruit? We have enough of those around here." I heaved a sigh as Aero began to explain his powers.

"Well I control air pressure, I do small or large movements to accumulate pressure then release them accordingly." Aero bent his finger then flicked and a hole the size of a bullet appeared next to me. "Wow that's cool! Do you fight the same way?" I was curious beyond belief. I felt embarrassed by how interested i was.

"Well uh Nami. I don't usually fight. But if I have to I keep my distance or get up close and use haki, Considering that my chakrams are now lost I may have to rely solely on my Haki." He seemed sad when he spoke. Perhaps he was scared of battle?

I saw Franky with a eager look in his face as he crept away. Brook wrapped a bony hand over a now terrified Aeros shoulder. "Yohoho I say we throw a party to celebrate Aero our new scientist!" Brook being over energetic as always caused usopp luffy and chopper to join in his jubilation. Zoro left looking uninterested, shocker. Sanji lit a cigarette and left to prepare a feast. Now i have my chance to interrogate him.

"Aero come here." I beckoned him over as he cautiously made his way over. I poked his arms and examined his tattoos. "Your well toned for a 'scientist'. You also seem fairly intelligent." I spoke as I noticed an evil glint in his eye.

"Nami the cat burglar your reputation is quite...I can't think of a word." Aero chuckled completely breaking his "intelligent" facade.

"I'm joking, but you are as devious as you are beautiful." He tenderly bit his lip in a very..attention grabbing way.

"I-I've been told, So as a scientist what do you study?" I quickly placed my mind on the next subject. I flipped his hair and began walking to the side of the ship. He waved a hand beckoning me over with a bright smile.

"I study the meteorology, more specifically Aerology. Is that a good enough answer ms. Navigator?" The way he looked at me when he said that mirrored Robin completely. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, Beautiful sea green eyes.

"I know your a bounty hunter Aero." I found myself wondering why I lost my composure. His gaze was so captivating almost intoxicating. I found myself melting.

"Um Nami personal space." Aero broke me from my trance I was leaned in extremely close to his face. I pushed myself away and coughed.

"No i am not I'm a spy for the revolutionary army turned renegade. I left to pursue and kill my father Bartholomew Kuma and take his place as a shichibukai." Aero had a cold serious look in his eye.

"If your gonna lie to me you have to do better then that." I spoke calmly despite my hands shaking with tension.

He returned my laugh with one if his own. "Yes I wanted to sound cool so I could get in those tight pants of yours double D." He laughed like an immature child and I delivered a swift open palm slap.

"Pig to think I thought you were cute." I blushed and stomped away. Why did I just say that?

"You think I'm cute? You think about me?" He laughed again.

"I think your an arrogant prick!"

"I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me sweety." He began walking away which pissed me off more. Ugh he's such a child. I decided not to let it get to me as I retired to the shower for a quick refreash and prepared for the feast.

"A celebration for our new 'scientist' yippies!" I screamed out loud.

I think he was truthful in some things he said. I'm afriad that he's either really good at covering his lies, or he's really really a dick.

* * *

~Aero

It's been an hour already and my stomach was roaring. I was growing uneasy around these carefree pirates. They seem genuine enough, considering that Robin trust them. I walked the port side of the ship for a while. It's rare in this lifestyle to be in one place for a prolonged period of time. I had this tugging feeling in my gut. Homesick, Welcomed, or am I just hungry? I was definitely feeling something.

I breathed in the salty air of the ocean. It was nice. In my lifestyle staying in one place isn't something I can do often. There was a twinge in my stomach at that. Staying in one place... I don't know how long I can stay here.

I smiled to myself as I stared out onto the horizon. I swore I wouldn't leave her again. Even if she hates my guts. I guess this will be home, Been a while since I called anyplace home. I heard a loud bell and Sanji emerged from the ship calling for dinner. I smiled.

The way he called everyone for dinner was like a brother to his family. He made eye contact with me and I hesitated. Sanji smiled at me and beckoned me over.

"Your party, come on your part of the family now." Sanji lit his cigarette and took a drag as I walked by smiling sheepishly. I almost got emotional.

The rest of the day was very festive. Music, dance ,food and drink. It was a nice change of pace and I liked it. Brook wrote a song for me, Luffy stole my piece of meat (I must take note for the next time.) Weird but nice. I asked everyone about some notable battles they have had. One amazing story after another. They told me the amazing skills they picked up along the way.

"You should show us how your fruit works in battle." Sanji said between drags of his cigarette. I chuckled as smoke escaped his lips into the air.

"I'd be more then happy, the question is who will be my victim?" I laughed along side the crew as Luffy quickly attempted to jump up but Zoro pulled him down.

"We wanna see what he can do not kill him Luffy." Zoro spoke in his low gruff tone. Everyone laughed again. Sanji volunteered to spar with me tomorrow.

"Um where do I sleep?" I asked and everyone looked around. Well everyone has a room and Franky hasn't finished your room yet." Chopper answered.

"Bunk with Nami." Robin laughed along with luffy chopper and Usopp. I gave a small chuckle and Nami full on threw her liquor on me.

We all busted out laughing. I took my shirt off and tossed it at Nami, Sanji giving me dirty looks. "Tsk tsk Nami your supposed to wait till where alone to make me strip." I caused another burst of laughter this time the entire crew joined in. Even Sanji broke his calm facade to laugh.

"Where's the shower? I smell like a brewery." I called out as Robin stood up beckoning me to follow her. She led me down the hall oddly avoiding eye contact.

"Aero you fit in well among the rowdy boys. "Robin shook her head and released a heavy sigh slumping her shoulders as she walked. She flashed me a small smile. And obviously fake one. What's going on through her mind?

"Robin um...are you okay, Somethings bothering you." Unlike everyone else here I knew Robin and I knew something was up.

"I'm fine just remembering all the good times I had with Luffy and the crew, We been through alot together. Aero can you do me a favor. Be nice." She flashed me a nervous smirk. At least this one was real.

We saw Franky running up behind us. His metallic body almost glowing in the dim light of the ships corridor.

"Aero your suuuuper lab will be done by tomorrow evening. I have it built and equipped with all sorts of gadgets and Nami even gave some of her books up for you to study." Franky quickly turned and ran away...weirdo.

"Enjoy your bath Aero." Robin smiled sweetly as she scurried away. She probably went to bed.

After an hour of figuring out the complex mechanics of this foreign shower i could relax with my thoughts.

"Robin..."

* * *

_~Nami_

"I need to shower to, I have to sleep with Aero and I refuse to smell...why do I even care. Either way it's not sanitary to not shower." I spoke to myself. A habit I developed due to stress. I tied up my hair in a messy bun, wrapped myself in a towel and walked over to my room for a change of clothes. Everyone already on their way to bed. Robin was waiting in my doorway with a evil smirk on her face.

"Ms. Navigator." Robin purred mischievously as she beckoned me over with her finger. She had almost evil look in her eye. " Thank you for opening your bed to Aero, I would have made him sleep outside." Robin chuckled.

"Why can't he bunk with you or the guys? Why me exactly?" I asked her with notable irritation in my voice.

Robin pinned me against my door frame and ran her hands over my hips up to my face. This was...nice.

"Do it for me? Sanji and the boys would tear him apart. Plus its cold outside." Robin nipped my ear and walked away. I was completely caught off guard by that display. As I watched Robin walk away I heard another set if footsteps.

"Hey uh Nami. I don't have any clothes to sleep in. Is it alright if I sleep naked?" He was dead serious as his hair swayed with every step. The droplets of water dancing of the edges if his bronze locks. His muscular figure filling the corridor radiating heat. The distance between us decreasing and my heartbeat began racing, thundering against my ribs.

"You okay? your face is all flushed." He blew a small gust of air in my face undoing my bun. I looked away from him and pointed to the corner. "Y-you can wear my old robe it should cover You up. Don't get any funny ideas about sleeping in here. Ill give you a pillow and a blanket, make a nice pile in the corner." I tried to make my voice as harsh as possible. He seemed unfazed as he went inside. I gave him his sleeping attire and pillows and left the room.

I took a long hot bath. I lost myself in the euphoric scent of the soapy water. I felt everyone fiber of my being come undone. I felt so at peace. As drowsiness and fatigue set in, I wrapped myself in a towel and drained the bath. I skipped toward my room eager to finally rest after this long day of stress and emotional unrest. I walked into my room to see Aero comatose in my bed. I hit him trying to awaken him but to no avail. I pushed and pulled even slapped him around, nothing.

I am not sleeping with him. I got desperate, so I pulled his hair hard and he released a very loud moan. "well that's very masochistic." I laughed As he groaned and turned over. Looking at me with heavy eyes. The fatigue was visible on him. It was kinda cute.

"Nami why would you wake me up?" He chuckled as he sat up and the blanket fell low on his hips revealing alot of skin. His sunkissed skin glistening in the dim light of my room.

"My eyes are up here sweety." He batted his eyes at me as he stood up and laughed. I blushed and covered my eyes. "You need to put some clothes on now. Or else you can't be here." I told him straight out. There was a tense silence, The sound of cloth ripping. I looked and saw him wearing a loincloth of my old shirts.

"What the hell man!" I yelled at him. I sighed feeling my shoulders slump as I scratched my head. I felt agitated.

"I'm sorry Nami I'll leave...I couldn't sleep soundly anyway." His chiseled form heaving a heavy sigh as he walked by me. "I'll see you in the morning...goodnight." He closed the door in my face. I feel bad now. He seemed completely crushed all because he couldn't sleep here?

"Great now I sleep with a guilty conscience. I plopped onto my bed undoing my towel as I became engulfed in the brisk breeze flowing in from my window. I looked over to my desk seeing all my maps and documents neatly organized. I should check where our next island stop will be. If i remember correctly we hit land tomorrow morning.

I closed my eyes exhaling the days stress. I wrapped myself up in my cozy blankets. My mind began to anxiously drift toward what adventures await. Aero is a very interesting person. It seems he will bring another breath of life to our little family. I let my mind wander before finally settling in a dream. With a heavy sigh I drifted off to sleep...

"Aero..."

* * *

~_Aero_

A full moon tonight, reminds me of the last night me and Robin had before everything fell apart. I smiled as I watched the soft moonlight reflect off the waves. Everything was serene and beautiful. I walked over to Namis tangerine plants and plucked one helping myself to the ripe fruit. I quickly ate and tossed it over. I walked along the deck feeling the brisk night air run along the contours of my body. I feel safe here. I looked toward the lion head adorning the front of the ship. I focused my powers into the bottoms of my feet. I had to take a few steps to build if the pressure. The air was nice and smooth tonight. No humidity to mess with my powers. I jumped and made small pockets of air underneath my feet, lifting my body off the ground. This was the best feeling in the world. Being weightless completely free from the world. I landed gently on the lions head as I saw the waves part around the ship. If only i could fly... To be truly free that's my dream.

I lost track of time as I stared out to the beautiful horizon. It was peaceful and saddening. The night was the only time I felt at true peace. I need to rest. I have a fight later today. I smiled to myself.

"What are you doing up professor?" I heard a shrill male voice behind me. I turned to see the skeleton man Brook there. He walked over to me with a cup of tea. He offered it to me.

"That's the captain's spot you know. Come down and rest on the upper deck." Brook patted my shoulder as i sipped my tea. I had a nice talk with brook.

"Say you don't sleep brook?" I found myself asking. He laughed and replied wholeheartedly.

" I'm dead professor, I don't need sleep. By the way you need to sleep. So go lay down by the upper deck okay?" Brook laughed and sent me up to the deck where I layed on a lawn chair. I couldn't complain about being comfortable, the last time I slept not even a distant memory. My fatigue overwhelming me as I feel into a deep sleep. Many faces and names ran across my mind. I drifted off to sleep followed by snores. I smiled dreaming of happier times...

* * *

I was awoken by laughter, a deep chuckle as I began opening my eyes. I saw Zoro and Sanji standing over me. Laughing on rhe verge of tears as a straight faced Luffy loomed ahead of me.

" You fell asleep outside? What happened last night?" Sanji Cackled as he took a deep drag of his cigarette exhaling into the afternoon air. I looked down seeing myself still half naked. I stood up and stretched out my sore muscles. I yawned loudly.

" So when do you want to fight?" Sanji smiled eagerly to me. I ignored him as i surveyed the surrounding area. We were docked at a small town on a huge island. Nothing to out of the ordinary. Luffy sitting bored at the head of the ship. I saw Robin walking toward me with a bunch of bags followed by Franky with a wide grin.

"Finally awake mr. Professor?" Robin smiled tossing a bag of clothing at me. Another bag full of supplies. Metal, beakers, test tubes, and weird shells?

She read the puzzled look on my face as she giggled. "That is an impact dial. Play with it just try not to hurt yourself. Oh and your laboratory is ready." She flipped her long black hair from her face and walked over to Luffy and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and jumped up looking directly at me.

"How do you fight?" Luffy beamed a bright smile at me. I was puzzled by the sudden outburst by him. I cycled through the bags of clothes and put together a quick outfit. A silver sleeveless tank top with black cargo shorts followed by normal sandles the nicely held to my feet. I turned to Luffy who looked at me expectantly.

"Well I am most comfortable with a blade of some kind but I have minor training in Haki. Kenboshoku the observation Haki, and busoshoku the armament Haki. I admit they are handy but I kinda suck with them." I smiled at Luffy who looked at Sanji.

"Sanji help him with arms, Zoro help him with observations." He commanded in a very eager tone. "When your strong enough you can fight me!" Luffy yelled a hand resting on his infamous straw hat. A challenege I didn't much care for. But atleast things will be interesting.

"Aero show me how your powers work. If you like I'll make you a suuuuuuper weapon!" Franky struvk a ridiculous pose that I couldn't help but laugh at. I turned to Sanji and as he raised his cigarette to his mouth I flexed a finger and pulled it from him and crushed it in mid air.

"Well chef, looks like your my first experiment." I stepped toward him taking a martial stance. The wind blowing my hair wildly. I kept my palms open feeling the breeze flow around them. I focused all my will into my fist as they began to shimmer like metal. I cocked back my left hand as Sanji dug his hands into his pockets and began calmly walking toward me.

"Pressure bullets!" I jabbed my hand forward shooting pressured air off my five fingers at high velocity. Sanji kicked toward me and dissolved my attack easily.

"Fight me like you mean it. Professor." Sanji smiled at me and I returned it. The sun burned above in the afternoon sky, The waves splashing against the ship restlessly. The crew backing a safe distance away. I smiled again feeling the wind grow as restless as the waves below. We squared up tension heavy in the air.

Sanji disappeared, No he was just that fast. I felt the air shift as I ducked not a second to early barely dodging a kick from behind. Before I could react Sanji had me pressured, barraging me with kicks from all sides. Blocking to the best of my ability I was quickly overwhelmed. I dodged a kick aomed for my head and blasted a dome of air around my body forcing him to back off. I already felt as if my body were full of lead. He had barely broken a sweat.

"Your good enough to block my kicks, Your arms Haki needs alot of work." Sanji jumped and began walking on air. He was flying?! That's not possible!

"How are you flying?!" I yelled out to Sanji who was high above me now. He looked down on me smiling. "Sanji tell me your secret!" I laughed as Sanji did a footdive straight for my head. I made a vall of air on the bottom of his heel and used it to throw him off balance. My plan failed...horribly.

My own air bubble was rocketed back at me with double the pressure. I dove to the side and a huge hole was created in the deck where I was standing. That's when I realized he isn't flying, He was kicking the air so hard he kept himself suspended in the sir. I attemted to mimic this using wide steps to build up pressure. I jumped and ascended straight toward Sanj, Opening my hand letting the wind condense into my palm like a heavy ball. I aimed for Sanjis' chest, he didn't expect that. A few more feet and I'd have him. I felt a tringe in my leg. A sharp ripping pain in my calf muscle caused me to falter. Sanji saw this opening and kicked my hard on the side of my neck. "collar shot." he uttered as I was spiked down into the ship. I fell through the upper deck and landed in the bar. The world was blurry and hazy. I looked up to see chopper and Nami freaking out at the hole in the ship. Sanji peered in scratching his head as usopp punched him in the head.

"You over did it you idiot!" Usopp scolded Sanji. Luffy streched his head through the hole to check in on me. "Welcome to the crew!" Luffy smiled in my face as I stood taking shakey breaths. I groaned at the throbbin charlie horse in my leg. I gently glided through the hole back to the upperdeck.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sanji apologized sincerely. I saw Zoro snickering to himself. Now I see why they call himblack leg. That last kick had the force of a cannonball. I could only imagine what else he held back.

"Are you okay? Not just anyone can take a kick from Sanji!" Chopper was frantically evaluating my condition. "I'm fine chopper really I just need to rest for a year." I sighed and chuckled as Franky came outside wearing a welding mask.

"Your suuuuuuper lab is done!" Franky struck his signature pose. I laughed whole heartedly. It was nice that Franky could work so fast. I shot him a thumbs up as he gestured for the crew to follow him. He said he designed my room special like everyone elses. Sanji's next to the kitchen, Luffy above it, choppers office right next the the workshop were usopp and franky worked, Nami and Robin were across the hall from eachother in the library area, and Zoro slept in the crows next keeping an eye out for anything that could hit the ship. I believe Brook stayed in the study.

My room was on the lower deck under Franky and usopps workshop. On the same floor as the girks. He stopped me at the door with an eager smile.

"You ready to see your lab professor?" He opened the door before I could even speak. I walked into the room shocked by the beautiful design. Shelves lined with books on weather and mapping as well as historical weather anomaly. The prize of this room was the wind turbine workbench that at the push of a button rose up to the top of the ship. When did Franky even... I checked the closets in the back room where my bed area was. Fully stocked with clothing a dresser, lamp, and a desk.

I frantically tried to find the words to thank Franky, all i could manage was a babble of thank yous. I finally got settled in when I noticed on my work desk was that weird shell Franky showed me. I picked it up and pushed on its center. A gust of air blew me hard into the opposite wall. "What the hell?" I carefully inspected the shell to find a small note that read 'impact dial'. I took it to my work bench to figure it out. Tinkering with it. I looked for the button to take me to Frankys workshop.

As my work bench ascended I was met by a long nose and black puffy hair. Usopp was relaxing in the workshop. I probed him for information on how the dial worked. He told me there were several dials all of different use and function. I took a liking to this impact dial. Usopp told me of how they acquired the dials in skypia. He told me all sorts of stories of their adventures, (many with obvious modifications) I heard many of them before...only I heard them escape from softer lips and a more soothing voice.

As usopp droned on I couldn't help but let my mind wander to thoughts of Robin. "Thanks for the tutorial Usopp but I'm tired, cya later man." I smiled softly as he waved me off. I sat alone in the dark thinking about the days events. Just yesterday I went from spy to pirate. I made a dramatic promise and almost slept with a beautiful women I knew nothing about. Espionage has it's bad habits as well I guess. Being on this ship is a huge change from what i'm used to. This place made me feel like this a possible home for me. Well as long as I am to remain here I should use all my resources. Training, experimenting, and adventuring. As I lost myself in my thoughts there was a knock at my door. I shrugged it off as I stood up preparing to visit my bedroom.

"Evening Professor. Have you settled in well?" Robin almost barged into my lab. I hesitantly walked toward her. She wore a expectant smile."You really do fit in here." she giggled.

"Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright." I gently sung smiling at Robin. A song we last sung together. "Chin up I can't step into the spotlight." I smiled sheepishly expecting her to sing with me. She looked flusled and embarrassed. "She said...I'm sad somehow without any words... I just stood there looking for an answer..." a tear found it's way down her cheek. We sung together.

"When this world is no more... The moon is all we'll see...I'll ask you to fly away with me." we held hands in silence for a moment that seemed eternal. She looked away obvious pain in her eyes. I felt the scratching warning if tears in my own eyes.

"Why do...my words...always lose their meaning..." she stopped me and let my hand go. "Why can't you let it go already. We...it's over in the past, we're crewmates before anything. I knew coming to see you was a mistake." Robin left my lab in a hurry slamming the door in her wake. Then silence. Once again I was alone.

I walked to my bedroom and searched through my new desk for a notebook. A journal to record everything... I recounted the long days events in great detail before closing the book and smiling to myself.

"How long do I keep up this weakling scientist facade. Maybe I'll learn something new from these crazy pirates." I mumbled to myself before smiling sheepishly. I fell back onto my bed feeling the full embrace of my silk sheets, nice choice. My heart pounded as I thought of potential battles and missions. My body shuddered with the anticipation of being a spy again. To get in and get out. To easily manipulate the enemy... Who exactly is the enemy. The marines, other pirates, or the people around me? I chuckled to myself. I'm being over dramatic.

I decided to take a walk, clear my head alittle. I walked the upper deck once again. I glided around trying to mimic Sanjis flight. I focused on my heels forcing myself up and using all my energy I stood suspended. I was giddy at achieving perfect levitation. I walked slowly on. I tried to run but I felt my muscle tighten. I stood still in the air, forcing wind to carry my body. It was easier then it seemed. Atleast with no one watching I could show my full power.I flew up to the lion head attempting to land and take a seat.

"Oi your in my spot." A male voice rang out from behind me. I turned to face my captain. Monkey D. Luffy. He had a different look on his face then the usual happy smile, a mischievous knowing smirk laid itself upon his face. He stretched his arms up and pulled me from his spot. Placing me next to him as we stood face to face.

"I know about you Boomer." Luffy chuckled at me. He was acting acting strange. Inching closer to me he spoke gruffly. "Show me the pirate that trained with my father." He cocked his arm back and flung it forward with incredible speed. I caught his hand mid flight using Haki, the recoil from stopping his blow shaking my core slightly. My armanent Haki remained intact.

"Hehe pretty good, why pretend to be that weak? I heard. Robin and Nami talking about you. I knew your strength after that fight with Sanji. You blocked everyone off his kicks, that last one though what happened?" Luffy jumped up onto his lionhead facing me and smiling. "Tell me and I'll tell you the secret to getting your arms Haki as strong as mine!" Luffy laughed and pounded his chest.

I returned his laugh genuinely and sighed. "I caught a cramp." I laughed and blushed slightly. Luffy pouted and shook his head. "W-well Lu- I mean captain, What's the secret to your strength?" I floated up to Luffy eagerly. He simply stared out to the moonlit sea.

"My friends. A reason to be strong. I needed to be stronger to make sure no one will take my friends away again. I also want to be the pirate king." Luffy laughed and smiled clutching his hat. I smiled to. I envy him for being so noble. He reminded me of dragon, Even Sabo... I wondered if he knew his brother were alive. I'm sure Robin told him.

"Oi Boomer, will you fight at 100% with us. It's not a matter of trust..." Luffy stood up and extended his hand to me. "But will you stand with us?" Luffy smiled and I knew at that moment that I could trust him completely. It was weird to be this inspired by someone. Me and Luffy shared a almost brotherly moment.

"So how did you get the title 'Boomer'." Luffy smiled at me. I scratched my head nervously. I didn't understand the title myself.

"W-well I guess it's cause I collapsed a marine outpost in east blue two years ago. I went in with two others. We got caught and I brought down the entire base." I spotted a huge rock in the distance. I made a dome of pressure around it and with the flick of my wrist I crushed it. I smiled at the laugh of Luffy coming from the side of me.

"Your strong but you lack something important. You need motivation, A reason to fight and go on. I wanted to become stronger so that my friends would never again be taken from me. Kuma taught me that lesson." Luffy clutched his strawhat to his chest. Luffy recounted his training and losses two years ago. Truly inspiring tails. I envy Luffy for being this strong.

"Thanks for letting me into the crew." I smiled as the waves crashed against the ship and the moonlight glistened over head.

"Your family not crew. Now lets get some sleep. Actually I want to show you a move." Luffy and me spent a while talking and a few quick sparring matches as the night turned to morning. I got along with the crew pretty well. I wonder what adventures await us.

I finally returned to my room as fatigue set in once and for all. My body collapsing into my bed dragging me down into my own dreams. I slept well with all but one worry. I want a weapon, the question is where would I get one? I guess If I get lucky Ill find one in the next town.

_Well I think that went well. Please review and be brutally honest. This is my first independent and self edited story. Thanks㈳6_


End file.
